herofandomcom-20200223-history
Denzimen
"Behold! The Denshi Sentai Denziman!" The Denzimen are a Super Sentai team composed of five people recruited by Denzi Dog IC to fight the Vader Clan. IC's home of Denzi Star having already been devastated by the Vader Clan. Denzimen Team History Sun Vulcan Queen Hedrian was found frozen at the North Pole by the Omnipotent God and revived as a cyborg with a mechanical heart. As a result, instead of avenging her Vader Clansmen, Hedrian is forced to serve Machine Empire Black Magma as the Omnipotent God's high priestess with Hell Saturn able to shutdown her mechanical heart should she betray them. Rather than Denziman, their enemy was Sun Vulcan. Ep. 5: The Wicked Sun God After Hell Saturn was seemingly destroyed, Hedrian took over the Black Magma leadership until the ghost of her predecessor appeared just when she kidnapped Misa Arashiyama through her sorcery and induced cardiac arrest with the shutdown of her heart. Black Magma was destroyed by Sun Vulcan and another threat to humanity was defeated. Final Ep.: Shine, North Pole Aurora With Sun Vulcan being in the unique case of being a direct sequel to its predecessor, a team-up crossover with Denziman was planned, but ultimately did not happen. Turboranger Denziman joined up with Battle Fever, Sun Vulcan, Goggle V, Dynamen, Biomen, Changemen, Flashmen, Maskmen, and the Livemen, to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Counting on You! Turboranger Gokaiger Years later, the Space Empire Zangyack invaded Earth. This threat was so great that all of the first 34 Super Sentai, including Denziman, were needed to oppose them. The 34 Sentai put up a valiant fight against the ground forces, but when the Zangyack fleet itself attacked them, Akarenger told everyone to combine their powers and save the Earth. This destroyed the Zangyack fleet and resulted in the loss of their powers, which resurfaced as Ranger Keys, that were dispersed throughout the universe. The keys were collected by AkaRed, and later utilized by the 35th Super Sentai, the Gokaigers, a group of five people from different planets who came to Earth in search of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear Denziman's two encounters with the Gokaigers were made by Daigoro, who, along with several other Sentai representatives, granted the greater power of his team to the Gokaigers during their teamup with the Goseigers and the return of the Black Cross King. Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle He bumped into them again shortly after they encountered Space Sheriff Gavan, who he resembled. Also present was Shiro Akebono (Battle Kenya) of Battle Fever J, who shared this resemblence. As per Shiro's suggestion, the Gokaigers used the Battle Kenya and DenziBlue Ranger Keys to open a portal into Makuu Space where Gavan was imprisoned. After they rescued Gavan, Shiro and Daigoro joined them. When a mysterious voice made a request to them, Shiro and Daigoro were given their keys back temporarily so they could transform alongside Gavan. Daigoro and his team presumably got their powers back when the Gokaigers returned the Ranger Keys before leaving Earth after finally defeating the Zangyack. Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates Super Hero Taisen The Denzimen, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, were caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident. They were presumably sent to the dimensional riftIcon-crosswiki, under the pretense of being defeated, by Kamen Rider Decade while he was apparently hunting the Sentai teams. When his and Captain Marvelous' ruse was revealed, Denziman appeared with the other Super Sentai through the dimensional wallIcon-crosswiki, they then fought alongside all the other Sentai teams and Kamen RidersIcon-crosswiki against the alliance of Dai-ShockerIcon-crosswiki and Dai-Zangyack. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Super Hero Taisen Z DenziRed, with fellow Red heroes Red Hawk and HurricaneRed, was part of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and Kamen Rider #1Icon-crosswiki that came to assist the Sentai and Riders of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the Space Crime Syndicate MadouIcon-crosswiki. The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After Demon King PsychoIcon-crosswiki was destroyed and the battle was finally over, DenziRed appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z Category:Teams Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Successful Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Image Needed Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Titular Category:Super Hero Category:Evil exterminators